death not do us part
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: after marik is murdered right under bakuras nose, he is put through hell by mariks spirt. it is up to him to find his boyfriends killer before he loses what sanity he has left.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey, I'm here with a new story! But I promise I won't abandon kaiba the fortune teller. I have a bunch of stories backed up that I want to do but I chose these two to work on first. I have a horror puppyshipish story that I want to do. I'm not sure yet about romance or not, that will be decided later. If I do, it will be very minor. This story is based off thief shipping but it won't be romantic or lemony, it will be tragic and scary. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the scariness. Well, It won't get to the good stuff until later chapters, so sorry but I have to start somewhere. Now, on with the show.

Marik waited outside of school for bakura to get out. Marik insisted that they didn't spend enough time together. Though he felt he would regret it later, bakura swallowed his pride and told marik they would go out Friday. He hated it but because it made marik happy, he was willing to do it. They decided on a simple diner and movie. Out of kindness, marik let bakura pick out the movie. Of course he picked horror. He decided on the new remake of evil dead. Marik didn't quite like the idea but let it slide since they finally were going to spend some time together. After it was all decided, bakura began to save up for a nice restaurant that was a little pricey, yet not out of reach. It was a small price to pay in his mind; he really did love him and would do anything to make him happy. Same with marik, he loved that tomb robber with all of his heart and desired nothing more than to keep him satisfied. If only they knew at the time, fate had a plan to ruin their date.

"Hello marik, how was your day?" asked bakura, a little more stoic then ment. When he heard bakura he did the only thing that came to mind, he spun around and practically tackled him with a hug. The force sent them both flying to the ground. The landed with a sharp thud as they, well bakura met the pavement while marik fell over on top of him. Bakura was a little pissed but marik couldn't hide his laughter. He rolled off of bakura wrapping his arms around his chest. His eyes watered as bakura scowled. "What the bloody hell is so funny?" snapped bakura as he got up and reached out to help his boyfriend up. Marik grabbed his hand and was helped up by bakura. He then gave the whited haired boy a quick kiss on the cheek and said "the look on your face was priceless, baby!" as his chuckling slowed bakura took his hand and they began walking out of the school zone. The lavender eyed Egyptian began to speak. "Where are we going first?" bakura looked down at his smiling boyfriend and began to speak. "I thought we would just walk to the movies then eat dinner; by the time we get there it will be about 6:30." Marik nodded as they walked on.

It was indeed a long walk. Marik skipped around as bakura just walked. They engaged in small talk. They spoke about life, school, and family, nothing special. The go happy Egyptian rambled on as his boyfriend listened contently. Though he did find it a bit annoying, he didn't mind. If marik wanted to talk his head off then it was better that he do it now rather than at the movies. They arrived to said destination at 6:12. It gave them enough time to get some snacks and get good seats. It felt like ages before the actual movie started. As each preview came on, bakuras sigh got louder until it turned into a groan of anger and annoyance. When the movie started, he let out a relieved "thank ra" and sat back with his arm wrapped tightly around marik. The beginning wasn't that bad. There was no blood and gore. But as it rolled around, marik drew closer to his white haired boyfriend. He was lightly shaking in fear as the dead girl peaked out of the cellar. He buried his head in bakuras shoulder seeking comfort. Bakura hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Marik smiled up at him as he drew up and kissed bakura softly. Not long after that, there was a loud scream and they realized they had drifted off away from the movie. On screen there was a girl cutting off her own arm. Bakura smiled at it sadistically while marik thought he was about to puke. Bakura couldn't help but giggle at that sight. A year ago, marik would have loved this movie. But he has changed. His point of view changed a little and he no longer enjoys the gore and destruction he used to. What amazed the tomb robber was that he still loved to hang out with him. He figured that marik would get sick of the creepiness that bakura loved. Well, bakura was grateful.

After the movie they walked to a restaurant that was down the street. Bakura ordered a small rare steak while marik got appetizers, a main course, and dessert. The white haired man was absolutely shocked at how much he was eating but was more than happy to buy it for him. They engaged in more talk as marik stuffed his face. It turns out; marik had started planning a trip to Egypt for them. He said he missed his home land. Bakura wasn't all that fond of the idea of leaving for Egypt so soon but he decided that it wouldn't be that bad. As dessert rolled around, marik ordered a banana split. After a while of sweet talking, bakura ate a little. He never really liked sweets but it made his boyfriend happy, yet he didn't know why.

On their way back, mariks sweet talk started to get a little kinky. "You know bakura; it's been a while since I got to see that perfect body of yours. Hehe. What do you say?" a light pink spread across bakuras face at that but quickly responded, he turned to his sandy blonde haired boyfriend and said "only if you scream."Marik put on an innocently dirty look and walked ahead a little, swaying his hips to taunt his boyfriend.

As soon as they got home they ran up to their bedroom and fucked like bunnies. Any bystander near their house would have thought bakura was killing marik! Locked together in the heat of their passion, they ended the night with a bang. Marik cuddled up against bakura as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and were met with pleasant dreams. The pleasant dreams only lasted for one as marik woke up 2 hours later to use the bathroom.

He walked down the halls to the bathroom, nearly tripping over his own feet out of fatigue. Once there he sat down on the toilet with a strange feeling that he wasn't alone. He figured it was just because he was tired. When he stretched his arm to get the toilet paper a shadow moved slightly within the shower. He froze in fright, was bakura playng a trick on him? He sat still, "bakura?" he whispered. He could feel his heart pounding. He slowly got up and pulled his pants up, ignoring the fact that he had yet to wipe and walked to the shower slowly. He reached out with a trembling hand and quickly jerked the curtain open. Much to his delight, there was nothing there. "Oh thank ra." He breathed. He spun around to walk back and finish his business only to be met with something most unpleasant. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey! Sorry it took so long! There has been a lot of mess going on. A virus got in our computer so that took a while to fix, we have been busy working on getting our house cleaned up before vacation. Well, I will be updating kaiba the fortune teller soon, but for now here is chapter 2 of death not do us part.

"Aaaahhhhh!" The Egyptian screamed from the other room. Half asleep, bakura yelled "go back to bed!"

It was about a minute later that he actually registered what he had heard. "Marik!" He yelled as he slipped on his boxers and dashed through the house desperately looking for the sourse of the sound.  
He entered te kitchen and grabbed a knife then made his way through the living room. Nothing was out of place. It was quiet. Too quiet. He was so use to his boyfriends loud voice an snoring that he had forgotten what silence really felt like, dead.  
He darted to the bathroom and found that the door was locked. With one try he knocked the door down and ripped the henges off the wall. It was empty exept for a broken window and small puddle of blood. "No...NO!" The albino screamed as he ran to the window and looked out and saw the melenium rod laying on the ground coated in thick crimson.  
He jumped out the window stupidly and broke his ankle in the process. Not caring about the pain, he ran I the detection that the thin line of liquid lead. He had ran about 2 miles and found himself in the park. The blood just stopped. The white haired ma shivered at te thought that his love bled out.  
He began to run, looking for anything to give him a lead. He cut a corner down an ally and screamed in pain as he tripped over a box and landed straight on his already injured ankle. When he began to get up he noticed the shiny scarlet that was on his hands. He looked forward to the wall and saw that written in blood was "too late"  
At that moment, the albino did something that he never thought he would do, he cried. He screamed for marik to come back. He just sat there, crying. Despite the warm may air, there were chills running through his spine. His head was spinning and he longed for the touch of mariks tan hand. It was at that moment that he realized he was dizzy because he had hit his head on the pavement. He began to see spots and his vision became impaired. Darkness took over as he lost the rest of his consciousness.  
(Dream sequence)  
"Where am I?" The white haired man said and he rubbed his head and stood up. He examined his surroundings and found that he was in a maze. He walked aimlessly trying to search for a way out. He turned a corner and saw a silloete in the distance. "Hello? I need to get out of here!" He yelled to the man. "Your fault." Was all bakura was able to make out of the dark mans whispering. The figure began running away from bakura. "Wait a bloody minute! What do you mean, my fault?" He asked as he followed the man.  
After about 5 minutes of running they came to a place lit with candle light. There was just enough to see the back of the man as he made his way around a corner. His bleach blonde hair flowed behind him and his dark yet dead skin contrasted. "Marik?" The albino questioned. The man stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to meet the gaze of the other. It was him, but not what the white haired man wanted to see. Mariks entire right eye was burned and matted shut. There was a trail of blood that trickled down from his scalp that was scorched and missing hair. His teeth on the left side were exposed and the skin around it was melted and crimson stained his teeth. His cloths were almost gone and what was left was mostly black from soot. All over his body were burns and melted skin that overlapped itself.  
The albino just stared at the sight with horror. He had so many questions until he saw that and his mind went blank. After a while a spark inside him lit up and he finally asked "what happened?" He imediately mentally kicked himself in the groin for asking such an idiotic question.  
Marik spun around and ran. Bakura wasnt sure if he should chase him or not. He stood there in silence until marik was completely out of sight. "I'm sorry..." Bakura sobbed.  
(End of dream sequence)  
"Bakura, bakura! Are you ok?" A familiar voice shouted. The albino recognized it. It wasn't nearly what he wanted to hear but it would do. "Jounouchi?" bakura questioned as he opened his eyes. "Yeah, it's me. I found you passed out in the middle of an ally. Why the hell were you there in the first place?" It took a while for him to register what happened last night. It felt like years ago that it happened.  
"Marik..." He whispered. Jou gave the albino a weird look. "What about him? Where is he?" It turned to total silence as He sat there in horror as the events of last night came back to mind. "Gone... He's gone..." Is all Bakura said. A single tear went down his sickly pale face.  
Jounouchi opened his mouth to speak when a nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over." She then left and jounouchi stood up to follow out. "See you later." The white haired man nodded as jou walked out.  
He sat there for a while motionless. The air around him got deathly cold. He was gone. The thought of it tore at his stomach. That is when he remembered a conversation they had not long ago... On this very subject.  
FLASH BACK  
"Hey bakura?" Marik whispered as they sat watching Friday the 13th. "Hn?" Bakura replied. "If I were to die, what would you do?"  
The albino was a bit taken back by his question. "It would hurt. You know I've never loved anyone before. Hell, I've never even felt anything but hatred for anyone exept you. I wouldn't get over it." Marik sighed and he nuzzled into his boyfriends shoulder. "Please, if I die, forget me. I don't want you to hurt. If you can't forget, at least move on." The albino was a little shocked at this. 'He would actually want me to forget him?'  
"Well, if I die, feed my body to the shadows. At least something good would emerge from my death. And kill the pharoh while your at it." Marik just rolled is eyes and went back to watching the movie.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"I'm sorry marik, I can't forget, I can't move on." Bakura said through a few tears. "You meant everything to me. I hate myself for not showing you more." His grip on the sheets tightened as his sadness turned to anger towards himself. "Why didn't you save him! You idiot!" He screamed at himself. "I'm sorry..."


End file.
